


There She Goes

by saintofbeasts



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Juvenilia, Songfic, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofbeasts/pseuds/saintofbeasts
Summary: Tara is loving and fearful. (Juvenilia; written and originally posted in April 2003.)





	There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic written over a decade ago for a friend; reposted here because I think it's still sweet, if clumsy. Written post-'Seeing Red', so the heavy-handed foreshadowing is intentional. I feel that the original author's notes for this fic paint an accurate picture:
>
>> "There She Goes"  
> Pairing - Willow/Tara  
> Rating - PG  
> Disclaimer - If I owned them, there would be so much more Willow in the series. :3 Also, the song belongs to someone who is not me. The version I'm using is the Sixpence None the Richer version.  
> Notes - Written in an effort to cheer up Shannon. Smile, darlin'! Also, written from Tara's POV... Pure, unadulterated fluff. Not for those without a good cavity filling dentist.

_There she goes_  
_There she goes again_  
_Racing through my brain_  
_And I just can't contain_  
_This feeling that remains_  


There's flour all over the kitchen, half of it on my Willow - she has one little spot on the tip of her nose. She's grinning as she hurls another handful of flour at Dawn, the resulting cloud of white causing room wide sneezes.

She's the most beautiful gift a girl could hope to ask for, but she chose me to love. And I will never be happier, even though I feel as though I should be groveling to some deity in thanks for such a precious gift.

Such a funny thing, love. It gets under your skin, into your blood and bones until you just want to be wrapped in the one you love. I think we could, Willow and I - wrap each other up safe in warmth and magic and each other.

_There she goes_  
_There she goes again_  
_Pulsing through my veins_  
_And I just can't contain_  
_This feeling that remains_  


It’s late now, after a hot shower to rinse the flour out of our hair. The kitchen is a mess, but she’s happy, my Willow, and that’s what’s important. Clean and warm and safe, I pull her close to me beneath the cover, pressing my lips delicately to her neck. I hear the noises of encouragement and it’s my breath, my blood.

 _There she goes_  
_There she goes again_  
_Racing through my brain_  
_And I just can't contain_  
_This feeling that remains_  


The morning comes with the smell of pancakes floating up the stairs and an empty hollow in the sheets. I stretch, noticing the little details that are uniquely Willow throughout the room – the bouquet of dried flowers for spells, the picture of her and Xander and Buffy that she keeps in the corner, the little necklace from Oz that she still keeps. I pick it up carefully, as if it might burn me.

I twist the leather tie the small pendant is on, wondering why she keeps it. A fear that usually lies low springs up into my throat, and a swallow before placing it back in its spot on the dresser. Oz was her first love, she had said. How was I supposed to contend with that?

What would happen if he came back? Would she leave with him? 

I school my face into the quiet smile she is used to seeing before I head downstairs for my pancakes.

_There she goes_  
_There she goes again_  
_She calls my name,_  
_Pulls my train_  
_No one else could heal my pain_  


We’re walking to the Magic Box, her talking about Dawn and Buffy and school. I half-listen to her, enjoying her voice, but the rest of me is thinking about the necklace. She’s wearing it, I notice.

“Tara honey?” I stop and turn towards her, noticing the worried look in her huge forest-green eyes. “You’ve been off in space all morning…”

“It’s- it’s nothing.” The tiny furrow between her brows deepens as she frowns at me.

“Lying isn’t nice…” She sidles up to me, looping her arm through mine and resting her head on my shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

I swallow and look away. “C-can… can you promise me you’ll never leave?” She swings around in front of me, looking meeting my eyes with emerald orbs that I just want to sink into.

“I promise.” And I trust her.

 _And I just can't contain_  
_This feeling that remains_  


We’re at the shop now. She didn’t ask any questions about why I would doubt, why I’d have to ask, but she holds my hand as though death couldn’t separate us. As Xander rambles on about Spike and what we should we do with him now, she sends me the look that is just for me. I never love her more than at those moments, when it feels like I’m the only person in her universe.

 _There she goes_  
_There she goes again_  
_Chasing down my lane_  
_And I just can't contain_  
_This feeling that remains_  


I know she’s the only one in my universe.

 _There she goes_  
_There she goes_  
_There she goes_  



End file.
